All I Want for Christmas Is You
by FeudalPriestess98
Summary: Kagome didn't want diamond rings or sparkling things. She didn't need a new car or the fanciest shoes because all she wanted for Christmas was to see her best friend, but this time, Santa couldn't bring her what she needed. That had to be left up to fate. Rated T purple for Inuyasha's mouth!


Hi, guys! Surprise! I bet none of you saw this coming, did you? Well, while I'm finishing up my chapter for _Projectile_ and gearing up to begin the next chapter of _The Creed_ , I've written a couple of one-shots while I get prompts in my mind! (This is probably the only one I will publish, though.) I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, and if you don't, I hope you enjoy this cute little one-shot anyway! I was personally feeling in the Christmas spirit and as I have never written a Christmas-themed one-shot, I figured I would try my hand at it!

Also, for those of you have read any of my stories and have been following me for awhile, I just created a new tumblr! You are welcome to find me there, as I have a whole blog dedicated to InuYasha and if you get lucky, you'll find some exclusive writing content on there! My username if FeudalPriestess98 (I suck with coming up with usernames but OH WELL). This one-shot will be posted on there as well. ALSO I MAY BE CHANGING MY USERNAME ON HERE TO MATCH THAT OF MY TUMBLR'S BECAUSE I HATE MY USERNAME ON HERE. OKAY, COOL, GLAD YOU GOT THAT.

And if you are new to my writing, welcome! I am terribly inconsistent with updating my shit but I have school and I try my best! I hope you go check out my other stories!

 **Note: This is not the Mariah Carey "All I Want for Christmas Is You". This is the Vince Vance and The Valiants song that is different. If you have never heard it, it is a requirement you listen to it before/while you read this! I promise you won't regret it and it is totally superior to Mariah (in my humble opinion).**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its affiliates. Also, the picture icon for this was not made by me and I do not claim it. I found it on the internet so whoever made it, please don't sue me! I could not find a more perfect picture for this fic._ This is rated T purely for Inuyasha's dirty mouth!

Now, on to the cuteness overload!

* * *

 _ **All I Want for Christmas Is You**_

 **Christmas Eve**

Snow crunched under the lone woman's winter boots as she walked along to her apartment; her long, white coat swinging around her knees, and the setting sun and street lamps guiding her way. It was such a serene, peaceful night and there was hardly a soul in sight – everyone was indoors opening gifts and spending time with family. She was enjoying looking up at the streetlamps that were decorated with little white lights; there was nothing more perfect than snow and twinkling lights on Christmas Ever.

Kagome herself was coming back from visiting her two friends, Miroku and Sango. She had gone over to her mother's earlier in the day to spend time with her family but her two married friends wanted to have their celebration a little later in the afternoon since they had their own family gatherings to attend. It has been so great to see them. Ever since Sango had given birth to their third (yes, _third_ ) child, it seems that Kagome never had time to see them anymore. Which, of course, she completely understood! It was hard managing a new baby boy on top of having two twin girls.

Mei and Miyu were the first two children to join the Houshi family three and they were growing more beautiful every day! Kagome could already tell that they would be heartbreakers (not to mention a handful) and she slightly hoped that they would give Miroku payback for all the years he spent womanizing when the girls got older. In June, Sango have birth to a healthy baby boy named Miyatsu, after Miroku's grandfather. His chubby cheeks and infectious laugh instantly won over Kagome's heart and she couldn't help but want to hold him for every second that she could!

But now that she was alone, the raven-haired woman couldn't help but a feel a little lonely. It was a silly feeling; she had spent all day with her family and friends and would even be going back over to her mother's tomorrow! There was no need for her to feel the ache in her heart that crept up through her chest and into her throat, threatening to escape as a choked out sob.

But the feeling was there, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

Because, in reality, this was the second year she had spent without seeing her best friend on Christmas Eve and there was no hope of seeing him tomorrow, either. In fact, she hadn't seen him in weeks. Kagome felt like she had begun to lose track of the days. Was she really so pathetic that she had begun to count? Next thing you know, she would start drawing tally marks on her walls like a prisoner trying to keep track of how much time had passed. And that's what she felt like – a prisoner. Kagome Higurashi had become a prisoner to her own heart . . . and it didn't seem like she would be released from capture anytime soon.

As she entered her apartment building and took the elevator to her floor, Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Digging it out of her pocket as she stepped off the elevator, what Kagome saw on her screen made her freeze in her tracks, as if the ice from outside was sticking her to the ground.

 _ **Merry Christmas, Kagome**_

 _ **-Inu**_

Kagome sighed, shoved the phone back into her pocket with more force than necessary, and thought to herself: _Yes, merry Christmas to me._

As she unlocked the door to her apartment, Kagome allowed herself to have the fantasy that Inuyasha would be waiting on the other side of the door for her, waiting to welcome her home and kiss her under the mistletoe.

That would have been the grandest Christmas gift of all.

 **xXx**

The half-demon growled lowly as he tugged on his collar of his red button-up shirt for the umpteenth time that night. The goddamn woman knew how much he hated restrictive clothing but yet she insisted her wear the damn suit anyway. Oh well- at least he was getting a break from that stuffy house on the second floor balcony of the west wing. He could still hear the music playing downstairs, as well as the chatter of the socialites beneath him. Truly, he didn't know a damn person at this party, save for Kikyo, her little sister Kaede, and her parents. Everyone had spoken cordially to him but he could see the disdain hidden in their features: they didn't want a half-demon like him in their presence. In fact, the only reason anyone tolerated him being there was because of the Taisho family's money. They could smell it from a mile away. It didn't bother him; the bastard son of Inu-no-Taisho was used to that sort of treatment.

He had been dating Kikyo for two years. During that time, they had both gotten their Master's degrees and found well-to-do jobs. Inuyasha had been given a job at his father's (now owned by his brother) company in the financial department and Kikyo was a fashion designer at . . . somewhere. Inuyasha could never remember the name and he didn't really care to remember. It was all the same, right?

 _Kikyo would have your head for thinking that_ , he snorted at himself. _It's not all the same! Polka-dots can look different!_ Inuyasha mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Without thinking, he took his cellphone out of his pocket only to discover that he had no received no text messages. Inuyasha sighed, the cold winter air visible as it mixed from his warm breath. He knew his best friend was upset; after all, he had been blowing off seeing her for weeks now. He felt like an ass – really, he did- but when he and Kikyo got engaged a month ago, she said that she didn't want him to see Kagome anymore.

When he asked why, she replied, _"I just don't trust her around you, darling. If you love me, you'll stop being friends with her."_

Inuyasha had no idea how to respond. Kagome had been his best friend since high school! How could he just abandon her like that? He fought with Kikyo over it, naturally, but then he guessed he could start to see the sense in it. It didn't matter if he and Kagome claimed they were best friends – no one had forgotten the incident that happened their third year of college . . .

 _ **Four years ago . . .**_

 _Kagome burst into Inuyasha's dorm room, bawling her eyes out like a little child who was in desperate need of comfort. The alarmed demon immediately shot up from his couch, golden eyes wide and worrisome. He had to keep his balance as the hysterical woman barreled into his chest, gripping onto his t-shirt and burying her face into his chest._

" _Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "What the hell is going on?"_

" _He . . . he-he . . .!" she tried to choke out, but was unable to from the sob wracking through her body._

 _Inuyasha sighed, deciding that he would have to calm her down if they were going to get anywhere with whatever needed to be handled. Leading Kagome over the couch, he plopped down on the cushions and tucked her into his side, beginning to run his fingers through her raven tresses. It only took a few minutes for the crying to dim down to few whimpers here and there; Kagome could not help but be comforted by the feel of Inuyasha's claws sliding through her hair._

" _I-it's Koga . . ." she finally admitted._

 _A snarl escaped the man sitting next to her at the mention of the wolf demon's name. Kagome and Koga has been dating for a few months now, despite Inuyasha telling her that he was no good, flea-bitten dirt bag._

" _What about him?" Inuyasha inquired._

" _I saw him . . . with Ayame . . ." She did not need to say more._

" _ **What?**_ _You mean that female wolf who's been after him for months?"_

 _Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He ran after me to try and explain but I didn't have to hear it. I know why: she's on his level. No one understood why Koga, the track star, would be dating the poor human girl!" Her words were intermingled with spite but it did not stop the tears from flowing again._

 _Inuyasha understood everything; Koga had hit Kagome right where it hurt her the most. Not only had she caught him with another woman, but with another woman with the same social status Koga had. In this age, demon families held most of the wealth, whereas only a select few human families were able to gain power._

 _Kagome's family wasn't one of them._

 _A part of Inuyasha's heart broke for her. It was sad that people like Kagome were seen as less just because they didn't have as much wealth as some others. The thing is that Kagome's family had always done well for themselves. Sure, they maybe had to work a little harder to make ends meet, but the earnings they made from their family's shrine helped keep food on the table and the money Kagome sent back from working her ass off at her part-time job helped them have a little extra to spend on her little brother's soccer lessons. They weren't dirt-poor – they just weren't rich._

 _And he especially hated seeing his best friend cry over that asshole!_

" _Aw, come on, Kag! Koga doesn't even matter. You know I don't care about how much money you have!"_

" _You're just saying that because you're my friend!" the human woman cried in protest. "And because you don't have to think about marrying me!"_

" _But I would marry you."_

 _Both parties froze at the confession. Inuyasha hadn't meant to say it; it had just slipped out!_

 _ **Damn that fucking pervert!**_ _Inuyasha inwardly cursed his roommate, Miroku._ _ **Why did he have to make me confess that I like when we were drunk? This is all his fault!**_

" _I-I mean . . . I just think you're cool and you wouldn't make me want to tear my ears off for the rest of my life, you know!" Inuyasha tried to cover a little too loudly._

 _But Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she opted for staring up at him with wide blue eyes that were still watery from crying, but that only proved to enhance the blue. A red flush was also spread across her cheeks from the hysterics and her mouth was parted slightly._

 _To Inuyasha, she had never looked more beautiful than she had right then, and that's why he couldn't stop himself from leaning in for a kiss._

 _It was the first time either of them had kissed the other, besides somewhere on the cheek, and Inuyasha found that Kagome was softer than he thought she would be. Her lips had the taste of salt on them from tears running down her face and the male couldn't stop himself from giving her bottom lip a swipe with his tongue to get more of the flavor. This elicited a groan from the young woman._

 _Neither of them quite knew what they were doing but it was clear they had no intention to stop. Kagome twisted her body so she could get a better angle and she reached up to fist her hand in the half-demon's silver hair. The other hand moved to rub one of Inuyasha's ears, something she liked to do when they were studying or watching a moving._

 _The kiss had remained innocent until she had touched one of the appendages. This caused Inuyasha to become more demanding, devouring her mouth with his, nipping and sucking and playing. When he decided he needed more, the entranced man swept up the object of his secret affection and carried her down the hallway to his bedroom._

 **x**

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that night in years. Ever since high school, Miroku and Sango believed that he and Kagome were made for each other . . . and it's probably why the fucking pervert couldn't help take a picture of what they thought was their secret night of passion. Needless to say, he shared his knowledge with a _few_ people, who also shared with a few people and . . . basically, everyone found out.

Inuyasha had tried to talk to Kagome about it; after all, he had had a crush on her for years and he thought this would finally be his chance to make Kagome his! But, when he asked her about it, she said:

" _I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you. It would be easiest to just stay friends."_

He had tried to talk her out of it, to no avail. But rather him not have her in his life at all, Inuyasha decided it was best to just stay friends. He could pine from afar.

Them they had graduated from undergrad and the half-demon went on to get his Master's in Finance, whereas Kagome had to enter the workforce. She had earned enough scholarships to pay for her first four years of college but there was no way Kagome could afford graduate school. Plus, since her grandfather's health had been declining, the shrine wasn't bringing in as much money, and she had to either spend her time helping him out or working as a waitress. She had been trying to find a better job ever since.

Graduate school was where he met Kikyo. Inuyasha was instantly drawn to her; she was calm, reserved, and beautiful to the point where he wasn't sure she was real. It had taken him months to convince her to go out on a date with him; Kikyo was one of the people that had heard about his not-so-secret night with Kagome, and she didn't like the fact that they were still friends. Inuyasha explained that it was nothing, it was a mistake, and Kikyo had finally said yes.

Inuyasha visibly flinched as he remembered calling Kagome a mistake. Kagome was anything _but_ a mistake. But there had been something about Kikyo that made Inuyasha want to impress her, and sleeping with someone of a different class status wasn't something that was too impressive to a woman like Kikyo. It wasn't that she hated people like Kagome; she just didn't understand them.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called from the stairwell. "We're about to have dinner. Come on down!"

At the sound of his fiancé's voice, said half-demon turned from his gazing at the stars. As he began to walk, however, a thought struck him. Quickly taking out his cell phone, he decided that there was no harm in sending his best friend a quick text that his fiancé did not need to know about.

 _ **Merry Christmas, Kagome**_

 _ **-Inu**_

 **xXx**

 _Finally_ , Inuyasha thought as he entered his apartment building, _some peace and fucking quiet!_

After dinner had been served, Kikyo's parents had spent what felt like an eternity gossiping with their socialite friends, something he had tried his very best to tune out. It wasn't until all of the guests decided to start questioning Kikyo's fiancé that he tuned in; they were curious as to what made Kikyo decide to become engaged to a half-demon. The only reason anyone had bothered to talk to him was because they knew his family name. No doubt that some of them sitting at that very table had tried to do business with his father or brother at some point.

 _A bunch of gluttons is what they are!_ Inuyasha scoffed in disdain.

But it was over now and he was grateful for that. It wasn't long after that the party ended, he opened gifts with Kikyo's family, and he wished them a goodnight. He and Kikyo would not be living together until after they married – her family was traditional like that- so he had to wish her goodnight, as well. Not that he was terribly disappointed. Sometimes the atmosphere could get a little stuffy around his fiancé. Stuffy like that goddamn suit! The only thing Inuyasha wanted to do for the rest of the night was to curl up on the couch and watch T.V.

Before he was to go upstairs, though, he had to check his mail. It had been weeks since he last checked it and since mail didn't run on holidays, it was best to check it before it was full again. He changed his course for the mail room.

Finding his box, Inuyasha entered the code to unlock it, finding that it was nearly stuffed to the brim. He grabbed a handful of envelopes and shuffled through them. It was mostly junk mail; only one envelope contained a reminder that his rent payment would be coming up soon. Glancing back into the box, Inuyasha saw that he had missed something. He dumped his mail into the nearby trashcan that was provided for them and reached inside.

It was a small, brown box that was barely big enough to cover the palm of his large hand. Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow. _It doesn't say who it's from . . ._ Slicing it open delicately with a claw, the curious man discovered a slightly smaller box inside, but this one was wrapped in holiday wrapping paper. He sliced that open, too, opened the small container that was concealed, and finally saw what was contained inside. The object left his mouth gaping like a fish.

Resting among a cushion on cotton was a small, gold, heart-shaped necklace. It was the same necklace that Inuyasha had given to Kagome for her birthday one year. Inside it held two pictures, one of him and one of her. It was to symbolize their friendship and that she would always be in his heart.

 _And yet I broke hers when I said we couldn't be friends anymore! God, what a fucking dumbass!_

Inuyasha dashed up the stairs, skipping the elevator completely, the gift still nestled safely in his hand. He had to keep moving. If he stopped, his feelings would overcome him and he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to do. As he got ready, Inuyasha pondered his situation.

What kind of marriage was worth that of a years-long friendship? Inuyasha got that Kikyo was intimidated by Kagome, but maybe it wasn't solely because they had slept together once. Maybe it was because Kikyo saw something Inuyasha had allowed to see in a very long time; maybe she saw something in the way he talked about Kagome and the way he would smile whenever he had thoughts of memories together. He cared about Kikyo- really, he did- they understood each other's lifestyles and responsibilities. But Kikyo didn't quite understand what it was like to grow up different; to be mocked by people who thought you were lower just because of your heritage even though you were in the same social class as they were.

But Kagome understood being mocked by people. Kagome understood Inuyasha's heart and she always had.

Clasping the necklace around his neck, Inuyasha headed out into the winter cold once more.

 **xXx**

Kagome was occupying herself with stuffing her face full of ice cream and watching some sappy Christmas movie when she heard a knock on the door.

 _Oh, crap, did I leave something over at Miroku and Sango's? Darn it!_

The human set her tub of strawberry goodness on her coffee table and got up from her comfortable position. The freezing food had managed to warm Kagome's heart just slightly and it brought her dismay to part with it even for a minute.

"Coming!" she shouted to let the person on the other side of her apartment

As she opened her door, she certainly wasn't expecting who was on the other side.

"Feh!" Inuyasha teased. "You don't have to yell. I can hear just fine, you know."

Kagome's face was frozen in shock. Inuyasha, her best friend, was standing in her doorway. Her best friend who had broken their friendship for his fiancé was standing before her. Inuyasha, who was the man she had fallen in love with since she was fifteen years old.

"What . . . You . . ." She cleared her throat to find her words. "What are you doing here?"

A light blush spread across his cheeks. "Well, you didn't respond to my text! It's rude not to say 'Merry Christmas' back!"

The words doused Kagome in ice water. He came over because she didn't _reply?_ What made him think he deserved a reply, anyway? They couldn't be friends anymore; it was easier just to not have any communication at all! She understood why Kikyo didn't her. After all, it was obvious to anyway with eyes that she had feelings for Inuyasha and they had slept together once. Kikyo wasn't the problem; it was Inuyasha's fault for not standing up for their friendship!

The perturbed woman crossed her arms and challenged, "What makes you think you deserve a 'Merry Christmas'?"

"Because of this." Inuyasha reached under his shirt collar and pulled out the necklace.

Kagome's heart dropped. So, he had gotten it. After Inuyasha told her that they couldn't be friends anymore, she battled herself with keeping it for personal reasons. But then she decided to send it back, if only because he wanted him to never forget her. She never thought it would have brought him back here.

Inuyasha continued to speak in her silence. "Look, wench, if you're going to send it back, you could at least do it in person."

"But . . . Kikyo . . ."

The half-demon shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her. Now, wish me a merry Christmas, Kagome."

"But I don't understand!"

"Just do it."

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. If that would get him to leave and end this nightmare of seeing him again, knowing they could never be friends, then she would say it.

"Merry Christmas, Inuya-"

She did not get to finish her sentence due to Inuyasha's lips covering hers.

Despite her best reservations, Kagome could not stop her eyes from closing from the warm feel of his mouth on her own. It was so nice to feel him again; it truly had been too long.

It was not to last long, however, for the smug half-demon pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"I don't need this back, Kagome," he said as he took the necklace off of his neck and secured it around hers. "This is your gift. After all, all I want for Christmas is you."

* * *

Soooo I hope everyone enjoyed that cuteness! *cough*It was trash*cough*

I decided to end it there due to the fact that this is only a one-shot and it wasn't meant to be super long, but you can pretty much piece together that Inuyasha will break off his engagement with Kikyo and spend the rest of his life with Kagome! Yay!

I tried my best not to make Kikyo a "villain" in this. I tried to pain the picture that she had simply grown up privileged and Kagome had not, leading Kikyo to not understand why Inuyasha would have wanted her at all at one point, while I was simultaneously trying to create this mini-universe of a huge economic gap between demons and humans. Waddya think? Could this be a new universe in the making for me?

*Pfft*Not likely! Until next time, guys!


End file.
